Sangheili Ranger
The Elite Ranger is a Covenant Elite rank, a specialty class like Special Operations Elites. They are suited for zero-gravity battlefields. The Ranger corps is a Special Forces branch that conducts its operations in unusually dangerous battlegrounds, particularly the vacuum of space. Usually deployed for Zero-Gravity environments, it is they who are ordered by their superiors to seek and destroy a certain target or targets. Experts in low gravity combat; they are capable of posing a threat to ships, as well as many other types of aircraft. Ranger Elites appear only in Halo 2. Rank While not distinctively a rank, Elite Rangers fall somewhere between Elite Minors and Special Operations. These units do not command troops, but can be seen working together, with one telling the others what to do, so there may be sub-ranks within this class of Sangheili. They have the shielding of Minor Elites, but the rank does not apply, and of course the lack of more powerful shielding could be due to the Energy diverted to the mounted jet-pack. Equipment Rangers use something between the Flight Harness and the Assault Harness, an oddity considering that the use of the Assault Harness was banned by treaties between the Prophets and the Elites at the close of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, giving them an advantage in combat. Once banned by the Prophets for its effectiveness, the fact that it was equipped to several Ranger units may indicate a willingness by the Elites, to ignore the Prophets' decree (or it simply could have been allowed by the Prophets as an exception, as a zero-gravity specialty troop would need an airtight helmet). Now that the Elites have left the Covenant, the armor that makes Rangers so distinctive on the battlefield is to be introduced into wider service. The Assault Harness allows activity even in exo-atmospheric environments, allowing Rangers to operate even in space for insertion, demolitions tasksHalo: The Fall of Reach and protecting their wearers in areas where Flood infection is a threat. Rangers also use an anti-gravity pack that allows flight, giving the user unparalleled mobility through the air and also allows the user to bypass traditional defenses. Appearances *''Cairo Station'' - Ranger Elites are used by the Covenant in an attempt to prevent Master Chief from reaching the bomb on board the Station, usually in groups of three to five. One group is stationed near the docking clamps where the In Amber Clad was docked and another tried to suppress the Spartan underneath the stations "Super" MAC gun. *''Regret'' - More Rangers were used in atmospheric operations against the Spartan and his small unit of Marines as they attempted to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, using gondolas to get near the group before using their thrusters to take to the air in an attempt to leverage their maneuverability. *''Gravemind'' - Ranger Elites throughout High Charity aided any Covenant Separatists allies they can find. They were found in places like the Hanging Garden A. Combat Ranger Elites are a type of Special Operations Commando Unit, though not necessarily connected to the traditional Spec Ops Elites, they're specialists in anti-gravity combat. Halo 2 Rangers will use their thrusters to a great effect in battle, using them to strafe while firing their weapons. They are most often seen in Halo 2 dual-wielding Plasma Rifles, firing in prolonged bursts rather than short bursts. Rangers sometimes also set up Portable Plasma Cannons to provide heavy support fire against human space-capable forces.Halo 2, Cairo Station (Level) Their energy shields are about the same strength as a Minor Elite's and although their tactics differ, they require the same amount of firepower to lower, rendering the wearer vulnerable. Rangers are susceptible to Plasma Pistols and Needlers, which use their tracking ability to great effect, lowering their shields or in the Needler's case, killing them outright. However, for long-range combat a Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle can allow the player to kill them from long ranges, preventing them from becoming a threat at close range. Background Ranger Elites were the first known confirmed type of Elite warrior encountered by the UNSCHalo: The Fall of Reach. They had been deployed to secure a human space station and gain access to its navigational data banks in order to determine the location of human colonies during the Battle of Reach. Their helmets at the time were apparently of a different design, allowing the Master Chief to see the Rangers' faces in the encounter. There were also Ranger Jackals present at the Battle of Reach as well. Ranger Elites have been observed at The Battle of Reach, Operation: FIRST STRIKE, The First Battle of Earth, the Battle of High Charity, and on Delta Halo. The Rangers were also seen at the planet Reach when the Master Chief returned to the planet aboard the Ascendant Justice. Thus it is possible that every ship in the Covenant has a detachment of Rangers for external security purposes. The Rangers are apparently an entirely volunteer unit, with its members joining either for personal glory or because of ancestral duties to the unit. They are used as an expeditionary unit in limited naval engagements, deciding which are to be boarded and which destroyed.Halo 2 s4 Ranger Elite With the Elites' departure from the Covenant, the Rangers were replaced by the Jump Pack Brutes and Drones as the aerial ground units. Trivia *Many think that the Flight Armor is actually a Sangheili Ranger suit. It has been confirmed, though, that they are not the same. *Assault Armor is loosely based on Ranger Armor. *The apparent familiarity of UNSC personnel with Elites (in other sources), as well as their appearance in Halo Wars media and gameplay, seems to supersede Fall of Reach's claim that they were first encountered at Reach Station Gamma in 2552. *If you look through the eye pieces, you can just see the Elite's eyes. *The Heretic Leader was wearing a modified Ranger suit when he was engaged and was killed by Thel Vadamee. *Ranger Elites are somewhat similar to the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers as they are both more dangerous than standard infantry roles and are an entirely volunteer-based fighting force. *There were once Jackal Rangers that assisted Ranger Elites in their operations; they have not made an appearance in the game, most likely being replaced by Drones. *If you shoot a Ranger Elite in their Antigravity Pack while they're flying, they'll fall a bit on Heroic and Legendary, and fall to the ground or their deaths on Normal and Easy. *Elite Rangers have been replaced by the Jump Pack Brutes in Halo 3. *The Ranger's helmet is similar to the Halo 3 Assault and Flight armor permutation. *It has been speculated that Elite Rangers are the Arbiter's unique unit in Halo Wars, however this is not true due to Suicide Grunts being the Arbiter's unit. It was thought that Rangers are a campaign only unit, but they never appear in Halo Wars. *It seems that there is a "glove" on their hands, as the hands are blue, not black or dark gray/brown. *Sometimes while firing, the Ranger's empty hand will bounce with the gun hand as if he was holding two guns. This is probably because they are often seen with two plasma rifles and the game might assume they are wielding a second, causing the animation. Sources Related Pages *Ranger Jackals *Special Operations Elite *Jump Pack Brute Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks